Life with Jacob
by loveablegurly
Summary: jacob and Bella's kiss was never interrupted. Edward never called because Rosalie never called Edward. Jacob and Bella now go through life happily together, until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight or New Moon. They are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Let me know your thoughts. This story starts where Edward's call would have interrupted Jacob and Bella's first kiss.**_

Bella's Point of view.

As he held my face in his extremely warm hands, I knew what would happen...and I was surprised to find myself fine, almost excited for it. In my heart, as much as it hurt to admit the fact that I have been avoiding, I knew the Cullens were never coming back. They left me, and again I was surprised to see that I have accepted it. After all, as long as I had Jake at my side I might be able to...No I would be normal again. We both would have each other. Knowing that I would be needed again made me feel happier than I had in a long time.

Jake's Point of View.

She is so beautiful. How that idiotic bloodsucker could have ever left her is past me. But I am grateful that he did. As shallow as it sounds, I will finally have a chance to be with her. She seems so cold all the time, almost freezing to my touch. Even now as I am holding her sweet delicate face in my hands, it is oddly cold. Maybe after this, it won't be.

Bella's Point of view.

As Jacob touched his lips to mine, I felt something happen to me that hadn't in a long time. My hole stopped hurting. I was completely free from it's prison. Warmth surged through me, and I no longer felt the need for my layers and layers of clothing I usually wear. As this happened I tensed up and broke this kiss. I held my hand to my chest as my heart beat rapidly. He looked at me questioningly and I shook my head.

"I don't know what happened, but I felt something happen...I can't explain it."

He gently grabbed my hand that was on my chest, kissed it and laughingly said,"Bella, honey, that is a good thing." Then he pulled me towards his embrace and again we kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Twilight, or New Moon. They are both property of Stephenie Meyer 

A/N: It is one year later. Bella and Jacob are now engaged, and they both live in Jacob's house since Billy passed away 3 months ago. Sam and Emily finally got married, and Quill joined the pack.

Life with Jake was hectic. We rarely got to see each other during the week. Me being at college, and then right after, work. He was always ran with the pack at night, leaving me to worry sick about him.

On the weekends I was always at the Uley's house. I spent all my time with Emily now. We worked side by side in the kitchen always trying, but unsuccessfully, to feed the boys' appetites. I can now boast that if Emily could not cook anymore for whatever reason, I would easily be her replacement. She was my best friend and we now talked excitedly about her newly found pregnancy.

"Emily I am so excited for you! Do you know the due date?" I could not wait to see a little baby running around the Uley's already homely house.

"The doctor said around July. There is soo much to do! I wonder if the boys will have time to add on an extra room for the nursery"  
I looked at the floor, a worried look on my face at the mention of them. This was my family now, and I loved each of them. Knowing that they are out there right now, and with Victoria and who knows what else running freely about... It scared me everyday. I did my best to avoid talking about them when they were away. I asked another question quickly to keep her mind off of what she was implying to.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?" I know she just found out a couple weeks ago, but I don't think it would be good for either Emily or I if we thought about this right now. Emily laughed,

"Bella! I only found out two Saturdays ago. Me and Sam have not really had the chance to talk about anything lately." Stupid Bella, my distraction did not help at all! As I was trying to come up with something else to keep our minds off of our family, Emily saw what I was trying to do.

"Bella, we are both worried about them, but we can't not talk about them when they are away. They are going to be gone...a lot, but that doesn't mean they aren't going to be here when they can. Once Victoria is stopped, then they will be here a lot more," she chuckled," and believe me, you'll be wishing that they were gone more often, with all the cooking we will have to do." I started to laugh then too. I suddenly felt better. Emily was great, she always made things better in harder times, and I loved her for it. Then we both looked as we heard our boys coming up the stairs to the house. Back to work.

Sam was the first one in, and the room was once again filled with overflowing love and care. He quickly hurried to her side and put a hand on her belly. She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him. Of course I wasn't paying any attention to this. I was busy searching for Jacob. Then finally after everyone else came through the door, I saw his face, and I had to laugh. He was doing the same thing I was. He quickly came to me and engulfed me in his huge embrace, lifting me up because he was so tall now.

"How was your run? Find...anything?" He laughed at my last statement, and set me down.  
"Fine, and no, we didn't. We cannot find any trace of her anywhere. But let's not talk about this right now, other important matters are at hand, like seeing what smells so great." And with that he hurried to join his brothers in devouring our afternoon's slave work.

After dinner at Emily's was over, I drove us back to our place. The ride was silent, and I left it that way. Jacob looked way too tired these days. Once inside he flopped on the couch and seeing that he was upset, i jumped playfully on his lap. I knew that as soon as I fell asleep, he would run with the pack again. This made me even more worried. He needed sleep. If they haven't found Victoria yet, then she is probably gone, and out of our lives. So while sitting on his lap, I decided that I would make him stay home tonight. So I asked quietly,

"Jake, why don't you stay home tonight? I think the guys can handle you being gone since they have Quill now too"  
Right as I said it, I knew I would be fighting a loosing battle but I had to try.

"Bells, I can't risk it. The bloodsucker is still out there, right now, killing innocent people. I don't think I could handle anymore of that on my concious"  
Oh no, he can't put a guilt trip on me. Two can play that game.

"Jake, don't you think that you going out every night puts a toll on my concious too? I can't stop thinking about the guys getting hurt, or worse...you''  
He gave me a sarcastic look, and then he started to chuckle.

"Honey, like I've said a million times before, there are 6 werewolves to 1 vampire, the odds look good of the guys or me, " as he said this part he shook my shoulder, "of nevering getting hurt"  
I could see that I would never convince him to stay home this way, so I tried a new angle.  
"But I can't I have you to myself for one night? I miss you, I barely get to see you anymore." I gentely traced his jaw, and I saw him smile. Maybe I could win this loosing battle after all. Trying to keep his attention, I pressed on. "I know Emily asked Sam to have a night off, can't I ask the same?" To get my point across, I tilted my head and kissed his amazingly warm neck. I heard him sigh, and I knew he would give in. I looked up triumphantely and he caressed my cheek. "I guess I could ask." He said hesitently. I looked at him fiercely. He caught my drift. " I'll tell the guys that I am staying home tonight."

"Good." I was not letting him off the hook. He was staying here with me, and he was going to like it. He set me on the couch and got up to go outside. To tell the guys that he couldn't make it I assumed. As I waited for him, the more impatient, and worried I got. What if he lied to me? But I knew he would never do that to me. Finally the front door opened and closed, and I saw him stride through the walkway. He actually looked rather pleased with himself. But his smile he was wearing went to a face of terror. Suddenly I felt cold arms grab me and press something that smelled awful to my nose and mouth. The room went blurry, and dim. My last memory was hearing a evil laughed that chilled my blood in my veins.


	3. Chapter 3

one week before

Were is Bella? She was suppossed to be here an hour ago. Her dinner is getting cold. I can't believe she would be late when I told her I would be home early today. Maybe she is bringing a surprise herself. Hmm...I think I will just put this in the oven until she gets home...

_The phone rings_

"I bet that is Bella right now, calling to say why she is late."

_He anxiously picks up the phone._

"Hey honey! How come it is taking you so long to get here? You need to hurry home before our dinner gets cold, or until I just get so hungry that I accidently eat all of it." _He says this with good humor, knowing that right now he is talking to Bella. He heard a laugh, but stiffened because it wasn't the one he loved, it wasn't even Bella._

_ "_Wrong honey, look I need to talk to Bella." The voice used much authority, and was deffinately female. It was a very familiar voice. One that he heard only once, or twice before.

"She's not hear right now. Im sorry."There was a hint of anger was in his voice. He wondered why he was acting like this. This could be one of Bella's friends.

"Well then I guess I will just talk to you. I know you probably don't even want to listen to what I have to say, but it is of the greatest importance."

The voice spoke with the slightest hint of nervousness in her voice. But in the middle of her sentence, the recognition suddenly clicked. Even though he knew who it was, he had to ask, just to see if he was hearing this right.

"Who are you, and why are you calling?" Now there was clear anger in his voice, and he had to struggle to keep the phone to his ear.

"I am surprised that you didn't figure it out already. I'll give you one guess."

"Alice Cullen."

"Oh good, now that we are on the same page, we can get to the reason why I am calling in the first place." Jacob was about to interrupt her, but before she could even speak, she cut him off.

"Don't even think about it Jacob Black. The only reason I am calling is because Bella's safety is now questionable."

Jacob started to growl.

"I am not insulting you, I am warning you. Something is going to happen, and if I can stop it, I am not just going to sit here and wait for the worst to happen."

She said this all rather fast, and it was very hard for Jacob to keep up. Then she continued before he could even say anything in response.

"Just keep Bella close, don't let her out of your sight. If you need to do something, make sure that she is not alone. I cannot have her be in danger. I care for her too much."

And with that she hung up. He was infuriated. The nerve she had in calling here. _"Keep Bella close." Huh like I don't already. What could happen to her? _

_Jacob continued to convince himself that nothing could happen to Bella, not with a whole pack of werewolves at her side, protecting her in a way that **they** couldn't. But he instantly forgot the warning once Bella got home. He was once again lost in her beauty, and love._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: This is still one week ago, on the same day that Alice called.**_

**Alice's Point of Veiw**

Life was rather dull. My family is falling apart. Emmet and Rosalie bicker way past their normal amount. Esme seems distant now, sulking aroung the house, missing him. Carlise's usual cheerful attitude even faltered. Me and Jasper did our best to keep their moods up, trying to do fun things that we once enjoyed doing together. It seemed to work some of the times. More often than not actually, but every so often, our efforts would just make things worse. We knew now, to never, never, ask if anyone wanted to play ball. It hurt to much for anyone to even make a half-hearted effort.

He hasn't stopped by in 6 months now. He won't even bother to even answer our calls anymore. But every once in awhile, he would call me. Just to ask how everything is with her. I didn't need any clarification. I knew who he was talking about. I would tell him I knew nothing, since I promised I wouldn't contact her again. He would be silent, I would try to tell him about our family, but he would then interrupt, and say, "Ok Alice, thanks," and then he would hang up.The phone calls where always the same. It was getting ridiculous now. Maybe...if I somehow get her to...no, no I promised I would not talk to her again...

**_Alice's eyes blurr over. Her vision is quickly replaced by the image of Bella, arms hanging above her, chained together. She is in a random cave somewhere surrounded by mountains. She is covered in bruises and cuts, her once beautiful hair is now dull and raggy. Then Alice hears the one voice she never heard before, but instantly knew who it was. " Bella...time for another day of fun." The voice was laced with haterd and ferocity. The imaged faded, But Alice could still hear Bella's tortured screams._**

"Oh, my, God...Bella needs to get out of there now! I need to call Edward." Right as I reached for my phone, I stopped. _He cannot get involved in this again. They both don't need to remember each other. They are still healing._ This cannot, must not happen. I have to call and warn Bella...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for taking FOREVER to update, school, church, clubs...blah blah blah..and this chapter might not be as long as I would like, or you but i promise to write longer ones. Again, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. Keep reading! **_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any characters, or the books from the Twilight series. They are the property of Stephine Meyer.**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

As I sat there in this God-forsaken hell, all I could think about was not Jacob, but Edward. So desperately I have been holding on to him. This whole time I was with Jacob meant nothing to me now. I hated myself for thinking this, but it was true. Edward was my love, Edward was my life, and I haven't been alive since he left me.

How could I do this to Jacob? How could I have been so obliviousto my own feelings? This was not going to end nicely. I need to break it off with Jacob. I really wasn't whole, even with Jacob. I need Edward, no, not just Edward, all of them. Right down to Rosalie, I loved them all. They were, and still are my ture family. Knowing that they didn't feel the same, gave me such an intense pain. More than the pain I was in right now. But that really didn't matter because it is highly unlikey that I will survive past this new near death experience.

"Finally awake, are we?" Her smooth voice sent a shiver through me, going from the top of my spine, down to my toes. She noticed, and smirked.

"I am kind of dissapointed in you Bella. Getting involved with werewolves? That really doesn't seem like you at all. What does your precious Edward have to say about this? I know he would not approve at all."

Hearing his name made me clench my jaw tightly. Seeing that she struck home, she tried to come from a different approach into breaking me down.

"Oh, I am sorry, did your precious Edward finally leave you? Not good enough for him huh? I knew he would realize how _plain_ you were...But yet again, this is rather dissapointing. What is the point of me killing you? No one will come after me, and no one will even care that you are dead. But maybe that wolf pack will..."

Now she was just mumbling to herself, not caring that I was the person who's death she was talking about. But I really didn't care anymore. She was right, no one was coming for me. Jacob maybe, but what is the chance of him finding me? Maybe...just maybe...no. I will not let myself hope. Nobody was coming, and I was going to die. Alone, and forgotten. The nicest thing that would happen to me was that I would be killed in a great amount of pain while she fed off of me, lasting only minutes. But I knew I could not be so fortunate. This venture would last for days.

She was still talking to herself, and I was really getting sick of waiting for my death to come. I sudden got a great surge of bravdo and shouted at Victoria,

"Look, If you are goning to kill me, get it over with already, I am tired of people making up their mind to kill me or not!

The tone of my voice surprised me, and it seemed that is surprised her too, but she quickly recovered her composure.

"Well, we are a little pushy aren't we? Considering that it is your unimportant life we are talking about here. Don't you want me to take my time in deliberating your death?" She actually seemed puzzled about this, but the confusion was slightly in her voice so I couldn't be sure.

"My life matters little to me without the people I love." I stared blankly at the wall. I really didn't what she said next. She waited for me to acknowledge her, but I did not answer. Suddenly my head snapped back and my cheek was blazing.

"When I am talking to you, you** will **answer me!" She was furious, and knowing that this made her mad, I just kept ignoring her. If she wanted to be social, she could go find someon else to talk to. I really had no interest in what she was saying. She seemed to get madder and madder and finally she grabbed a knife off the wall and said, "Well I guess we should get started then."

Silent tears of goodbye slid down my cheeks as I knew it was going to begin. After seeing some kind of response out of me, she got her attitude back.

"Crying already? I haven't even started yet." She looked at me with absolute hatred in her eyes.

That day, I ran out of tears...and screams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Stephenie Meyer's...it is sad I know...**

**A/N: Thank you soo much to all the faithful readers/reviewers. It makes me very happy when I get new reviews! Also, don't be afraid to give criticism, I need to know what I can improve on.**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"She's Gone!!!!" I roared back at Sam for the millionth time. He didn't seem to understand how much trouble Bella could really be in...if she was still _alive._

_"_I know she is gone Jake, but think about it, now that Victoria has Bella, maybe she will leave this place alone. I'll miss Bella too, but we need to think about the safety for the rest of the family."

"How can you say that when she thought of you as a brother, after she spent so much time with Emily?! They are practically sisters, and you are just going to let her die for the good of the pack? What kind of _protector_ are you? Fuck this, I am going to find her with or without the pack's help. It is your choice."

And with that, I ran. My destination? Even I didn't know. Tears streamed down my face. Tears of anger and frustration at Sam, tears of immense saddness as I thought of Bella, dying or already dead. But the reason why I cried the most was because of the fact that if she would've been with Edward, she would have been completely safe. I needed to find Bella fast, she might not have a lot of time left. If that was the case for her, than neither did I.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Bella was kidnapped. I knew this would happen, so I called for her sake and tried to warn her. Of course her stupid dog boyfriend couldn't trust me enough to even tell her that I called. I shudder at the fact that I will probably have to request his help in finding Bella. If Edward would just pick up his damn phone! The traffic is so horribly slow! Don't they know that I have to get somewhere? The phone is ringing, maybe it is Edward.

"Why in the hell do you keep calling me Alice? I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" He was basically yelling at me, but I didn't care, if I could cry I would. I was just so happy that I finally got a hold of him.

"Edward, Bella has been kidnapped by Victoria. We need to get there as fast as possible! Call me when you get to the Seattle Airport, I'll be waiting for you there." I said that whole thing in about 3 seconds, I hope he understood all of that...

"Tell me what happens to her Alice." He sounded as scared as I felt.

"I can't tell you right now on the phone, I'll catch you up once I pick you up. Get on a plane as soon as you can, it feels like she is running out of time." The traffic was so slow that I would probably be better off running.

"Yes, I'll call you when I get to Seattle." He hung up and I snapped the phone shut. This drive was going to be excruciating.

I only hope that we will have enough time to save her. Edward will have to wait for **_me _**to be done with Victoria first. I growled as I thought of her name. She better watch out what she has coming for her. I cannot say goodbye to Bella again. I think this time it will kill me, not Edward. I was so sure that she was going to be my sister. Now I don't even know if she will even be alive. Time will only tell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Victoria has Bella? How could I let this happen? I should have been there with her. Alice is right, I am stupid for leaving her. It really didn't keep her safe at all! She is dating a werewolf for Godsake. A young werewolf. They are almost as dangerous as Victoria herself! Oh my God! I wish this damn plane would land already! But again it is faster than if I would have drove, or ran.

Oh Bella! I hope to God that you forgive for leaving you. You shouldn't forgive me, but I can hope. I need you in my life, I can't loose you again. Just hold on Bella. Alice and I are coming.


End file.
